


His height

by LadyLysandrette



Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anasteemaphilia, Angry Sansa Stark, F/M, Jealous Sansa Stark, Rich Child!Sansa, Security Guard!Sandor, Tattooed!Sandor, fetish and feels, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLysandrette/pseuds/LadyLysandrette
Summary: In which Sansa discovers that height does really matter to her.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane & Sansa Stark, Sandor Clegane/Sansa Stark
Series: Alphabet of Sansan's fetishes and kinks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742713
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	His height

**Author's Note:**

> A is for Anasteemaphilia.

Sansa had always been a good girl; dating every boy her mother liked even if some of them looked like disgusting worms with hair on their head. She also hated the fact that all of them were smaller than her. Sansa was five feet and ten inches, the tallest girl in her small town and because of that, the boys of her age avoided her. She had hated her tall structure until Sandor appeared in her life.

Sandor was the security guard that her father hired to take care of wild Rickon. The tallest and biggest man she ever saw in her life; his body was pure worked muscle and full of black tattoos which were a taboo in her family. He also smoked casually and had a big scar on his face. Jeyne, her sister-in-law, almost passed out terrified of meeting Sandor describing him as a scary monster. Sansa did find him intimidating at first, but her attraction to his height spoke louder.

The problem started when Sansa realized that she wasn’t Sandor’s type. He had a few women on his arms every time her family organized formal fundraisers, those women were completely the opposite of her and it made her jealous; blondes and brunettes, all short with extremely curvy bodies and big breasts. When Sansa went to complain to her younger sister, Arya, she rolled her eyes and said: “He is a titties boy. Go after another guy, don’t cry over him. Also I’m sure those tits aren’t real anyways.” but Sansa knew she just couldn't quit from him. And that stupid decision, made her seek Sandor during the party only to caught him naked receiving a blowjob of the beautiful short-haired blond with full arm tattoos on one of the various rooms of her father’s mansion.

It broke Sansa’s heart and she spent two whole weeks crying and avoiding him but in the end, she noticed that she was far over heels for Sandor and couldn’t resist not talking to him. She went to search for him and apologized in a really awkward conversation. Later, Sansa spent two whole months scaring away any female who was interested in Sandor (she even got Osha fired) and flirt her entire soul to him.

That was when she noticed: Sandor Clegane was a fucking dense potato! No one ever pissed her off as much he did. She even gave him heart chocolates for Valentine’s Day! How dense can a person be!? What does she needs to do for him to notice her? A blowjob?? And then it happened, she confessed her feelings and kissed him on his mouth on one of the nights that she called him to her room on the second floor. At first, Sandor tried to pull away just to Sansa grab his black t-shirt and kiss him again.

Sex with Sandor was magical and complete. His hands grabbing her ass, her having to stand on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and tattooed neck, Sandor with his head down to kiss her back and her leg perfectly up his shoulder while he thrust in her...

Them both naked sleeping on her bed where she could warp her long legs around his, until they both heard Catelyn Stark screaming on top of her lungs their complete names outside of the wooden door of Sansa’s bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know I have no creativity for titles.  
> Just had the idea of creating an alphabet of fetishes and kinks for Sansan.  
> Hope y'all like it!


End file.
